I Have My Best Thoughts In The Shower
by sugarkid
Summary: A sequel to my other fic Violets are Blue. MC asks V for a dick pic! He obliges... kinda.


**This fic is a sequel to my other fic Violets are Blue. You can find me on tumblr: fromthedeskofelizabeththird**

* * *

Jumin was busy.

Ever since he'd taken on the newest contract at work, he was always busy.

It was becoming a problem as far as Nari was concerned. He worked at his laptop while he ate breakfast and only glanced up in her general direction after she called his name several times. What's more, he usually returned home long after she'd already gone to bed, too tired to so much as take off his tie.

Nari rolled over in the sheets; waiting on Jumin for the third time in a row. She always waited for him and counted her blessings that at the very least she had something (or rather, someone) to keep her entertained in the meantime.

 **NARI: So what are you up to rn?**

 **V: I was just about to take a shower lol, it's been a long day at the gallery. My sister sent over some soaps too from a class she's been taking, so I thought I'd take a nice, hot shower and test them out.**

 **NARI: Ohhh~ Can I have a pic ;)?**

 **V: Sure thing, just a sec…**

Nari's heart jumped at his answer, but her hopes were swiftly dampened when she received the photograph a short while later. It was of V, yes, but he was fully clothed, smiling and holding up a piece of soap carved to look like a hippo.

 **V: What do you think? Her name is Elphaba!**

Honestly, the pun was so good that Nari couldn't even find it in herself to be mad.

 **NARI: She's cute, but I..kind of… wanted a picture of you while you were in the shower lol.**

 **V: ….**

 **NARI: ;) ;) ;)**

 **V: OH. Two minutes….**

Nari made herself more comfortable and waited for the next picture, checking the dial once, twice, then a third time before finally laying her phone aside and resting her head on the pillow.

Two minutes came and went, and still no photo.

She didn't realise she had fallen asleep until Jumin ghosted his lips across her forehead upon his return and doubtlessly got the shock of his life. She had previously been curled up with her head nestled on the pillow, but one touch of his lips sent her springing back into life like a fairy tale princess gone horribly wrong.

"W-what time is it?" she asked, her eyes burning with fatigue. "What-"

"I'm sorry, princess," said Jumin, "did I wake you?"

"No…well…yes, but…what time is it?"

Jumin looked more than a little perplexed as he shrugged off his jacket.

"It's a little after three."

It had been about eleven when she texted V and Nari gasped as she snatched up her phone.

"Oh my god," she said, scrolling through all of the notifications she had received for unread messages. Almost all of them were from V, though one or two were from Jumin, presumably to let her know he was on his way home.

"What is it?" said Jumin, though she didn't reply, unlocking her phone at the speed of light.

She headed straight back to the message chain with V and, somewhat reassuringly, most of his messages weren't actually of him asking after her, but apologizing for taking so long and explaining that he needed a particular kind of lamp. The actual photo that he had sent only arrived half an hour earlier.

To say that the resulting picture was worth the wait was to put it mildly. V's face was obscured, but his body was dripping with reapplied water that shone in the lamplight.

"Now that's a smile," said Jumin and Nari realised she had been grinning at her phone screen.

"I…yes.V sent me a picture. It's very good."

"Oh? From an exhibit or-"

He moved to look over her shoulder and looked ever so slightly affronted when she instinctively cradled the phone to her chest.

"It's a picture of V," she said. "Naked."

Jumin continued to unbutton his shirt.

"I wasn't aware that was something you were interested in…undertaking," he said.

To an extent he was right. Nari had never asked him for naked pictures before, mostly because she had been certain he would give a flat out 'no' and refuse to discuss the matter further.

Perhaps it was because she was still on the cusp of sleep, but she almost felt guilty.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower," said Jumin, arranging his clothes on the nearest chair, ready for the maid to pick them up in the morning.

"Jumin," said Nari as she moved herself into a sitting position and attempted to sound seductive despite the obvious fact that her eyes were puffy and she had drool on her face. "Send me a picture."

It took him a while to register what she meant and, when he did, he blushed a bright pink and bowed his head.

"Your wish is my command," he said.

Nari curled back up in bed as he showered, taking the opportunity to message V back to let him know of her approval.

 **NARI: Magnificent! xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

When Jumin emerged from the shower an hour later, having sent a picture twenty minutes beforehand, Nari was fast asleep once again, with her phone on the pillow beside her. He smiled as he approached the bed and rearranged the covers to tuck Nari in, placing her phone on the bedside table before climbing in himself.

"You know," he said as she rolled over onto his chest automatically, "you don't have to wait for me at this time of day…sleep deprivation can lead to chronic health problems, such as heart disease and strokes…"

She didn't wake up and he kissed her forehead.

"…thank you for waiting anyway."


End file.
